Talk:Sejuani/@comment-3450702-20120205190446
Tried her a few times and must say I'm pleasantly surprised. Her base stats are good enough to not get roflstomped during laning and even win solo top against a weaker opponent. Her kit gives her a brutal slow, combine it with Randuin's and trinity (phage proc) and you can do surprising amounts of burst damage to fool your enemies (example: tryn jumps in, use all abilities, pop his ult prematurely and slow him till he dies). I personally have slight issues with skill order and itemization. I usually follow the R>Q>E>W skill order grabbing all my base skills by level 4. And for items I get an early philo, mercs/tabi and hog (I think it's very apt for Sejuani considering her mount). I then later get Sunfire, Shurelia's, Banshee's and usually Trinity, my last item being Randuin's or FoN depending on their team comp. I would like your guys' feedback on the following items for her: *Trinity Force - overall DPS increase and an additional slow, but hard to keep up sheen proc (usually you use all spells right away). Awesome finisher item IMO *Warmog's Armor - a beastly item just for survival, also has amazing synergy with Atma's, FoN and her W. But it's expensive and she doesn't farm that much (not true for my games so far but I think I was pretty lucky) and can be countered by health killers (kog maw, ww) *Frozen Mallet - twice the hp of trinity but just half of warmog's, negligible damage and a 40% slow stacking multiplicatively and diminished with all your other slows. Although people have no chance of escaping you with this I feel like it's overkill, and overpriced. *Rylai's - If you don't plan on attacking a lot, I can imagine the permaslow from W on this item could be worth it, it also gives you hp and some AP to boost your spell damage, but I don't think it would be that amazing without significant CDR to back up permanent W. *Wit's End - I'm a big fan of this item, I think it's a great way of increasing your damage without sacrificing survivability, and it's also very cost-efficient and affordable. *Atma's Impaler - I think it's a good item for damage if you got warmog's and mallet, but sejuani has little incentive to do basic attacks and Wit's End's AS applies slow to more targets. I'd get this for a super tanky build that you find out needs more damage. *RoA - some AP and health+mana, but I think it's weak both for tanking and damage increase *Phantom Dancer - AS and MS are the big ones on this, you can outrun people that somehow escape your slow and apply frost to multiple enemies at once. But I think it lacks synergy with Sejuani's abilities and for AS I'd get wit's end, for MS trinity, fon and shurelia's. *Abyssal Scepter - MR and AP, reduces their MR, I'd really only get this if the enemy team had little MR, nobody on my team got it and I didn't need QSS or Banshee's while still needing some MR. Very little situations come to mind... The other items I dare think of are pretty standard IMO: Mercs/Tabi, Shurelias for movement; Randuin's, FH, Sunfire for AD (thornmail for full AD enemy team if you tower dive a lot, it sucks if you're not taking 100% physical DPS); QSS, Banshee's, FoN for MR. Guardian Angel if they focus and kill you, which they shouldn't; Aegis, Iron Solaris, Stark's (I mean Zeke's w/e) if you want to be an aurabot for your team. Thoughts? :)